


Thorin's Fall | Debauchery at the Erebor

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Thorin's Fall | A The Hobbit Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Erebor, Humanized Smaug, Humiliation, Lonely Mountain, M/M, Pain, Rape, Violation, Violence, dragon - Freeform, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug has turned into something like a human being - with terrible new powers. Thorin is the first to experience what the dragon can do, and it will break him.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's Fall | Debauchery at the Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be far darker than I originally intended it to be. I wanted to make it into something lighter, but apparently, the story demanded to go down the route devoid of any happiness or consent.
> 
> Also: Currently looking to write fanfic for fanfic - meaning that if you are interested to receive a gift work from me, just hop onto my profile, check the list of the fandom I already wrote in, and then ask me for something. If you can write something for me in return, all the better!

Thorin shuddered when he came to, laying face down on one of the countless piles of gold of the treasury. He felt like his bones had been smashed to pieces, his body protesting when he just twitched a muscle. His sight was blurred, and his mind was swirling with pain and exhaustion catching up on him. Thorin tried to turn around, but then felt something upon his back. It was a heavy weight, and suddenly, hot breath struck his neck, leaving a tingling sensation. This was bad, this was very bad...

"Well, if it isn't the offspring of that ill-fated king..." He knew the gleeful, tyrannical voice, deeper than the darkest places of the Erebor. "You made your way back—I congratulate you to that. But you have run out of luck, it seems, oh great dwarf."

Thorin was startled when he saw the hand spreading next to him. It looked completely human, but in form only. The skin was thick with scales and a deep red, the fingernails replaced by sharp claws, which were flexing lightly while Smaug spoke. That was completely different from the memory of the dragon he had. There was no mistaking that it was the dragon, though. He could feel the heat and the sense of dread radiating from the creature. It had to be Smaug, there was no other way.

He slowly turned his head further to the side, to be able to gaze up at Smaug. There was no mistaking it, it was the dragon. But he had changed thoroughly. The beast had shrunk to about seven feet height, looking distinctively human, though the horns on his forehead, the sharp fangs, the claws and the huge wings and tail disrupted this human image. Smaug bent closer, his eyes resting on Thorin, slitted pupils narrow as he scrutinized the dwarf.

"Get off me, foul beast..." Thorin drawled out, unable to move still. Why couldn't he struggle? Why did his body feel like it was being held down by lead weights? "Get off me right now!"

"How adorable..." Smaug cooed, shaking his head and laughing. It was a deep, booming laugh, echoing throughout the abandoned halls of the Erebor. It was a chilling laugh, a laugh which made Thorin realize what Smaug had meant for his ancestors. "You can't command me, dwarf. The mountain called to me, and it won't let me go again. The gold … _whispers_ so sweetly to me, I can't simply abandon it. Even for the prospect of spreading my reign of terror further, I can't simply go away. And that includes not getting away from you." Smaug bent closer, sniffing at Thorin with a sigh. "I will enjoy feasting on your flesh, dwarf..."

Thorin shuddered when he felt Smaug's claws digging into his clothes, slowly shredding them and tearing them off him. There was nothing he could do at the moment, still paralyzed by some strange force having smashed him into the pile of gold coins right beneath him. He could hear Smaug's breathing growing heavier, which he didn't like at all. There was something decisively threatening about him, and about the fact that the dragon had the upper hand in this. He still couldn't explain how in the world Smaug could have changed into the beast looming over him at this moment, but there was little he could do against it. He would have to put up with it, and somehow find a way of fighting back, even though it would be hard, with how much Smaug's scales had grown almost like crystal.

He expected to feel the dragon's fangs digging into his flesh any moment now, but instead, Smaug began purring in a most peculiar way. He wouldn't have expected such a smooth sound coming from the dragon, with his voice being so frightening. There was something decidedly more worrying about the purring than about the threat Smaug posed. The dragon was supposed to hate him, so why was he trying to toy with him for so much longer? Thorin always had understood that there was enough hatred in the dragon's heart that he would have swallowed Thorin whole, if he still had been in his much bigger feral form. But instead, well, he was looming over the dwarf in a near-human form.

"What are you doing there?" Thorin tried to remain calm, but the way Smaug was treating him was increasingly frightening him. An enemy not showing outright hatred, but some twisted kind of affection, was the worst kind of enemy. They confused ones feelings, until everything was so twisted and warped that none understood what was happening any longer. "Stop this, you fiend..."

"Oh, but I'm only getting started..." Smaug purred out in that despicably smooth voice. "There is nothing wrong with enjoying this, right? There's nothing wrong with being so caught up in the touch that you don't know what to think any longer, except for how to receive more pleasure."

Thorin wanted to protest, but suddenly, the claws lightly raked along his skin. Not to harm him, but to … do what? There was this burning, there was a sensation of fire flowing through his veins, a sensation which scared him. He didn't want anything of this to happen, but was powerless beneath Smaug and his advances. The dwarf squirmed, grunting when Smaug finally bent closer, biting him lightly and uttering more of his purring sounds. There was just too much glee in that voice, too much joyful sadism in the dragon's actions. And yet, Thorin could feel how his body began to crave for more.

"Your body betrays you, like the hunger for gold betrayed your kin." Smaug sighed, a thick cloud of smoke coming from his mouth and nostrils, making Thorin cough at the biting smell. "It's a shame, and yet so amusing to watch. You are such a weak little thing, Thorin Oakenshield. You shall fall beneath me, without the honor of a battle."

Those words struck Thorin harder than anything else could have. He rather would have been slaughtered on the battlefield to live through such shame. But there still was nothing he could do, as his body still would refuse to obey his will. Shuddering in anger, he could do nothing but lay there, while Smaug slowly began licking along his back, sometimes hissing and then again purring while he took in the scent and taste of the dwarf. Thorin tried to not shudder too much, but it was near impossible. The feeling of Smaug actually enjoying this was making him wish that he was just somewhere entirely else. He had wanted to just grab the stone, find a way to avoid Smaug, and then, everything would have been alright. But that dream had been shattered along with his dignity, right beneath the claws of Smaug the Terrible.

"It's adorable how submissive you are right now, dwarf..." Smaug inhaled deeply, licking along his lips and again bending close to Thorin's ear. "A pity that you can't struggle at the moment, but it was inevitable. My powers had to go somewhere, after all, and in that case, well..." He snickered, straightening up and digging his claws lightly into Thorin's waist, uncomfortably close to vital organs. Thorin's life was depending on Smaug's moods at this moment, which was a thought frightening him more than death itself. "It's astonishing what magic can do indeed... I don't think even one of the greatest sages would have any chance against me."

There it was, this gloating, this basking in his own glory. Smaug had an entirely too big liking to talk about himself, took too much pleasure from being able to underline how he was superior to others, in any way imaginable. Thorin would have loved to interject in some way, to make Smaug stop talking about himself like he was the greatest being of all of Middle Earth. However, there was only so much he could do. There was nothing he could do against being pinned beneath Smaug at this very moment, and there was even less he could think of as a retort. Smaug had him in a position where he couldn't struggle at all, and that was his worst nightmare becoming a harsh, cold reality.

Smaug rendered him speech- and defenseless as the dragon did the unthinkable for Thorin. The dwarf cried out helplessly, his hands suddenly moving once more and digging into the coins beneath him, trying to anchor themselves int the hill of gold. Smaug had pushed into him in one harsh, brutal thrust, breaking him in like he was absolutely no threat at all. Thorin sobbed against the shifting and moving underground, just as the dragon shifted atop and inside of him. He was just being violated, he was being taken against his will, and it was the worst, most helpless feeling in the world.

Smaug hummed to himself, the deep sound reverberating against Thorin's back. The dwarf tried to fight against this, but he was fighting a lost battle. He couldn't struggle, he couldn't expel Smaug from his body, and he could do nothing to make the dragon stop. The dragon who had brought so much devastation to the Lonely Mountain already, the dragon who had extinguished so many lives, and who would continue to be a threat even if he remained inside the Erebor.

"That's it, you little worthless dwarf..." Smaug cooed, completely covering Thorin with his much taller and hotter body. "I'm much more powerful than you, so what did you even think you could achieve when you came here with your ill-fated little band of cursed companions, hm?" Smaug laughed, flames flickering above them. "You will suffer for each of your companions, for every single step your whole little band ever took towards the Erebor again. You will never reclaim the Lonely Mountain, for I am its sole ruler now."

Agonizing pain throbbed throughout Thorin's whole body with every single thrust he was receiving from the dragon. His insides felt like they were about to tear apart from just the brutal thrusting, bleeding already from the mercilessly thick penetration ripping into them. It was only worse when he realized that Smaug thoroughly enjoyed this, as evident from the thick, hot precum spilling from the dragon's shaft and into Thorin. Claws now dragged across his skin, leaving small cuts and making him bleed more. It was almost a tickle compared to the heavy, brutal ramming he received, and he sobbed voicelessly beneath the terrible dragon.

Flames hissed above them, coming from the arousal of the dragon. Thorin wanted to just die at that moment. He didn't want to be the dragon's toy, or be caught up in this nightmare. He wished for Thranduil to return and save him, though he doubted the elf would even care any longer. He sobbed, begging Thranduil for forgiveness, while he was taken by Smaug, his body slowly but surely falling completely limp and numb beneath the dragon. He could hear how Smaug inhaled deeply, at the same time his power leaving his body in a fast rush. Thorin closed his eyes as the pain receded, as the world fell into darkness around him, the shine of the gold around them seeming to be magnified.

"Thranduil... help me..."

 


End file.
